This invention relates to a container with a suspension grip and a method of manufacturing the same and more particularly it relates to an infusion solution container to be used for drip transfusion of blood or drip infusion of a solution as well as to a method of manufacturing the same.
Conventionally, an infusion solution container to be used for drip transfusion of blood or drip infusion of a solution has to be held upside down so that the bottom of the container comes to the top and the solution outlet faces downward from the bottom for ease of giving blood or solution to the patient.
For manufacturing such a container, there has been known a hot blow molding method by means of which a heated and bottomed parison or preform is inflated by hot air blown into the preform.
The bottom of a preform is not sufficiently thick and normally carries a trace of a gate produced at the time of preparation of the preform.
Therefore, the bottom of the preform has to be pressed by means of a push rod while the entire preform is inflated, leaving no room for forming a grip on the bottom in terms of both time and space. Consequently, a grip has to be fitted later to the container if the container is required to have a grip by which it is suspended for use.